


Rain Delay

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A little pause for weather.





	Rain Delay

**Author's Note:**

> for the drabble war I then forgot to show up to over on FFFC~ with a prompt from the defunct Serendipity comm, and a note to do something someday with these two. ^_^;

There wasn't a cloud in the sky as they left the hangar but somehow rain was falling hard enough that both Kazahana and ND HE darted back inside. 

"That's different," ND HE managed. Kazahana nodded and debated pulling out her phone to check the weather but didn't want to look away. They'd seen plenty of rainbows already; those seemed pretty standard in Orb. But this... 

"We're not in a hurry," Kazahana said after a long moment. Blue Frame and Gale Strike were both secured. And... 

ND HE settled an arm around her and Kazahana smiled. 

They could enjoy the delay.


End file.
